1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document binders and more specifically it relates to a document binding system for efficiently securing a plurality of documents together in a professional manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Document binders have been in use for years. Typically, document binders may be comprised of various configurations, such as but not limited to binder clips, staples, paper clips, folders, metal clips, three-ring binders and various others. Documents, as described in the present invention, include any paper, cloth, leather, photograph or other product that is desired to be secured to another document or stand alone. The document may include various markings, such as but not limited to written/typed text, sketches, paintings and/or pictures.
Common document binder mechanisms (i.e. staples, paper clips, metal clips, etc.) may not offer the professionalism in appearance that some businesses desire. The number of documents that the staples, paper clips, etc. can hold are also generally limited. Other more permanent document binder mechanisms may require complicated hole punching, heating devices and trimming devices which can make the use of them unsatisfactory. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved document binding system for efficiently securing a plurality of documents together in a professional manner.